


I Need Answers

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Metallica
Genre: Awkwardness, Cliff is the only sane man, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Irony, James got caught masturbating lol, Silly, This Is STUPID, i'm sorry lol, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: An unauthorized sequel to Who Was In My Room Last? by A_M_Kelley that literally came out of nowhere. The cliffhanger they wrote was so perfect but I just felt such an urge to continue the story and thus I did T_T This is a silly one-shot.





	I Need Answers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Was In My Room Last Night?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833532) by [A_M_Kelley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley). 



> This is a story that I have been itching to write, I don't know why but my mind has been SCREAMING for me to expand on a story on here by the name of ''Who was in my room last night'' by A_M_Kelley. I just desperately wanted to expand on the aftermath of that fateful night of Kirk getting fucked by one of this band members but he has no clue who it is and guess what? Neither do I! Soooo...this will be fun because I have just made up my own ideas as I typed and hoped for the best TBH. This is so stupid and I probably did the original story little to no justice I wrote this off the cuff. This continues from when he wakes up. Also, I apologize A_M_Kelley for writing this without your permission I read the story and then BAM! This happened. I hope you don't hate me XD

But when he stretches his legs off to the side a sharp jolt of pain wracked his body, causing him to gasp. The more he moves himself around, the more he starts to put the pieces together. Sheets drenched, ass throbbing… Oh, right. I was fucked last night by a complete stranger. It wasn't a dream after all.

Eventually, Kirk manages to maneuver himself to sit on the side of his bed, taking note that he's completely bare except for a pair of socks and sticky fluid adorning his lower half. He reaches a hand down between his thighs and rubs his fingers against his hole. He hisses under his breath at the contact. The ring of muscle feels all puffy and irritated and it hurts to touch for too long. Kirk feels around some more and notices his inner thighs are also stiff with sticky residue.

All of it makes Kirk feel especially gross and soiled, violated even, now that he's lucid enough to think properly. But, damn, is it also incredibly hot. Still, Kirk decides the best course of action is to take a shower and get ready for the day.

Later on, when he's finally put together and able to walk ten feet without limping too badly, he storms into James' room where they have all congregated and points an accusing finger at all of them. They all look surprised and completely oblivious. James, Lars, and Cliff share a look of pure confusion at Kirk and stare at him like he's crazy. But Kirk's no fool and he knows someone here is guilty and he's not letting anyone leave this room until he gets a straight answer.

"Alright, which one of you fucking fuckers fucked me in my fucking ass last night?" Kirk asks casually.

And it's perhaps his most articulate sentence of all time.

The room is silent as the three men stare at him questioningly. The silent stares drag on for so long that it makes Kirk self-conscious. Everyone's slow blinks make him feel like a giant idiot. What was he thinking walking in here and blurting that shit out?

James is the first to react his cold stare of confusion and disgust slowly morphs into a look of amusement, Cliff cocks a brow but stays silent, and Lars pops his lips and snarls, a harsh curl in his upper lip as he flips his hair over his shoulder. He looked a stereotypical bitchy cheerleader it irked Kirk to see the look in Lars' eyes. He couldn't quite place it, he just knew that he did not like it.

Kirk shrugs and says,''Well? Who was it?''

Lars looked disgusted,''Look. I know you have a sick sense of humor but bragging about getting fucked up the ass and accusing us is fucking weird man...''

James burst out laughing and clutched his sides,''Why would you brag about some shit like that man?''

Cliff said nothing he simply looked at Kirk apologetically. It made Kirk wonder if it was Cliff all along. Why could Cliff look at him apologetically? Does he know something that Kirk doesn't know or was he the one that violated him the night before? Kirk's shoulder tensed as he looked at the bassist nervously. He took his gaze off of Cliff and snapped at Lars,''I'm not bragging! Only the three of you have access to my room! So one of you fuckers snuck in there and fucked me!''

''Do you hear yourself, Kirk?'' Lars asks slowly shaking his head.

''Fine! If that's how we're gonna play, I will not stop until one of you fuckers confess! I mean...why not confess? I...I...Whoever it was was very experienced and I enjoyed it?'' Kirk surprised himself with his slip of the tongue.

James shivers and gags,''It's not me man! I don't swing that way!''

Cliff shakes his head and says softly,''Sorry man. I would never do something like that. Not only am I straight, but I'm also not a rapist...''

Lars chuckles,''What if it was our manager?''

Kirk gags and everyone laughs. Kirk ponders over the idea of it being their manager but then he remembered that the hands of his visitor were slender and calloused. His manager had fat fingers that were pudgy and squishy looking, nothing like the fingers that dug into his hip. His manager was also on the pudgy side. Kirk did not remember his visitor being chubby. The visitor was soft but lean. Kirk hated that he couldn't really remember much else or he'd be able to just yell out which person did it.

''Maybe you guys got as drunk or high as me and you don't remember butt fucking me! Where were you guys?''

Lars cocked his head to the side,''Well I remember running in on James spankin it to some porn with a big tittied blond bimbo in it...''

''HEY!'' James roared,''What the fuck does that have to do with what Kirk asked!?''

Lars shrugs his lips pursed, ever the sassy asshole. Kirk sighs realizing that this will be harder than he originally thought. Kirk had already dismissed Cliff of being one of the culprits. His answer seemed honest and his eyes looked innocent and trustworthy so that left James and Lars.

Kirk crossed his arms and frowns at James,''So...big breasted bimbos huh? What did you do after Lars caught you fisting your mister?'' Kirk asks cocking a brow at James suspiciously.

James blushes and looks around frantically,''I went to get a drink.''

''Aaaand were you still hard when you went for this drink?''

''A little?'' James says looking confused.

''So...you went and got tipsy with a hard on and then came back and-

''Beat my fucking dick in my room.'' James interrupted his face blank.

Cliff face palmed snickering and Lars falls back on the bed laughing like a banshee. James frowns blushing even more,''Shut the fuck up Lars! Don't pretend you don't do it too fucker! Where were you huh? You weren't in my room when I came back!''

Lars keeps laughing until James slaps his thigh. Lars yelps and dramatically sits up,''I went to my room.''

''And did what?''

''Fuckin sleep? What do you want me to say? That I'm a loser that sits in my hotel and jacks off to bleach blond pornstars? Nah...not my thing, I actually get laid.''

''Hmmm you're a night owl, Lars...I can't imagine you going to sleep before James...What else did you do other than sleep?'' Kirk questions crossing his arms.

''Look. Lars Ulrich gets pussy. I have no reason to rape anyone. James probably got so drunk that he didn't give a fuck what he stuck his dick into and that just so happened to be you. Case closed.'' Lars got up from the bed,''We should start heading out guys.''

Cliff hummed,''You said that you went to bed after James stormed out but I heard you moving around all night Lars...I heard you when you left the room and you were high as fuck dude...you went to James' room, then you came to mine before going to your room...You were only in your room for 20 minutes before you...'' Cliff's eyes widened.

Lars' eyes widened as well,''Cliff don't you fuckin-

''You went into Kirk's room...'' Cliff finished.

James let out a loud triumphant laugh before standing up and making a lewd gesture telling Lars to suck it.

Lars paled and shook his head,''Nah...Nah I wouldn't do no shit like that...How the fuck do you know all of this Cliff?''

''You walked into my fucking room after you left James' and demanded that I get you some coke I said no and you left to your room and then went to Kirk's room. You're loud as hell man.'' Cliff shrugs.

''And you're just now remembering this!?'' Kirk exclaims rolling his eyes.

Lars blanched even further,''I...I thought...I thought that I was dreaming...I... holy shit...''

James grinned at Lars looking very pleased with himself,''I knew you had the hots for him, dude.''

''Do not! I-I thought he was a fuckin chick!'' Lars argued.

''BULLSHIT! You went in there asking for coke and he was unresponsive so you were all like duuuude he's like in a coma man, aaaand you fucked him thinking that he wouldn't remember!'' James says grinning, he looked a little too amused.

''Shut the fuck up James! I fucked him by mistake! I thought I was dreaming.''

''How?'' James questions.

''How many times does a hot piece of ass just present itself to you? Like...listen...he was laying on the bed with his ass up in the air I don't know how the fuck he fell asleep like that but all I saw was ass and I pounced! Any warm-blooded man would've done the same!''

''Nope! Only a gay dude would! If I walked in there and saw that I would have just laughed at him and walked out.'' James says shrugging.

''So you're telling me that you've never felt tempted to fuck Kirk? Like ever?'' Lars questions looking confused.

Kirk blushes and puffs out his chest a little he likes that he can get Lars so hot and bothered. He didn't know he had that power. Maybe he should have noticed that sooner since the Dane never missed an opportunity to shove his tongue in his mouth.

James shakes his head slowly looking at Lars as if he's lost his mind,''Nah man...I've never thought about fucking Kirk cause I don't like dudes dude! You like dudes dude! You're gay!''

''AM NOT!'' Lars screams,''I don't swing that way!''

''Dude! You shoved your entire cock up another unconscious man's ass and came! Dude that's practically the definition of gay!''

''No! I am not a fag!'' Lars screams getting a little red in the face.

''Bisexual then,'' James says shrugging.

Cliff pinches the bridge of his nose.

''Dude you came!'' James argued.

''It was tight okay!? How can I not come in a tight space like that!? I couldn't even see him I could have been imagining a chick!''

''I heard moaning last night and it sounded like a sexually confused ghost! He sounded nothing like a hot chick dude! How could you fuck a whining man and imagine a chick?'' James imitates Kirk's inebriated moans and Kirk hides his face in shame. Cliff tries his best not to laugh but it bursts forth regardless. Cliff rushed to stifle the laughs behind his hand.

''You know what? Fuck you, James. I am straight! Straight I tell ya! STRAIGHT! It's all Kirk's fault for looking so much like a chick!'' Lars yells childishly.

''Oh please Lars! Please don't do this to yourself.'' James says snickering.

''If anything it's him that's gay! Not me!'' Lars argued pointing at Kirk accusingly.

Kirk ran a hand through his hair his cheeks getting hot, he wanted to disappear through the floor.

''Don't blame Kirk for you being a fag!'' James yells.

Kirk sighs,''Shut up James! I'm bisexual okay? I don't care about the sex of my partner. What I do care about is consent. I would have let you fuck me if you would have been outright and honest about wanting it okay Lars?'' Kirk let out a tired sigh and left the room in a huff. He felt a headache coming on.

James snickers,''Well that wasn't much of a surprise now was it?''

He stifled an eye roll when he heard Lars scream,''What!? Did you guys know this!? How long has this been a thing? I told you he seduced me!''

Kirk shook his head Lars was the biggest idiot that he knew but he wouldn't be opposed to fucking him some time in the future. Hopefully, completely sober and preferably when Lars is comfortable with the fact that his sexuality is anything but completely heterosexual.


End file.
